You're leaving me on Valentine's Day?
by Rainstar148
Summary: Misunderstandings on Valentine's Day can lead to absurd thoughts, even horrible ones. What will Sakura do when she thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her AND breaking up with her...and worse, on Valentine's Day! Story is better than the summary


**OH, God this is SO LATE!!! If you want to kill me, well please don't even though it's my entire fault -cough- homework -cough cough-** **ehehe...Anyway, this is my first one shot AND the longest chapter I've ever done (11 and a half pages on microsoft word!), so...um...yeah...**

**ENJOY THE LATENESS!**

**Disclaimer: do not own **

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" An 18 year-old Tenten told 18 year-old Sakura. 

"What, did you trip in front of Neji again?" she asked back, laughing.

"Yeah Tenten, what in the _world_ happened this time?" 18 year-old Ino said with a mocking tone, laughing along with Sakura and 18 year-old Hinata who had joined in.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata we're eating at their favorite breakfast restaurant that they went to every Saturday. Today was Saturday, and today just happened to be Valentines' Day. The girls decided to get together in the morning anyway before they had the rest of the day with their boyfriends.

"Will you guys shut up long enough so I can tell you?"

Ino sighed. "Go on, then."

Tenten looked at all three of the girls sitting at the restaurants' table with excitement in her eyes. "You guys _do_ know what day it is today, right?"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes with passion. "Well _duh_! It's Valentines' Day of course! How could any of us forget that?"

"Just checking. Anyway, you all know that Neji asked me to be his girlfriend the other day, right?" She continued a new spark in her eyes.

"W-why would we forget such an important t-thing, Tenten?" Hinata said to her friend who was currently almost jumping up and down in her seat.

"I'm just making sure! But guess what!"

Sakura now overdramatically sighed. "Get _on _with it, Tenten! Just hurry up and spit it out!"

"Well tonight, Neji is taking me on our very first date! I'm SO excited!!!" Tenten said now literally jumping up and down in her seat.

"That's pretty awesome, Tenten! W-we're very h-happy for you!" The raven haired girl said.

"It's about time! Before, I thought he was _never_ gonna ask you to be his girlfriend! It was so obvious that he liked you." Blonde-headed girl said.

"I know, I'm so excited!"

Sakura turned to Hinata. "So Hinata, is Naruto taking you on a date too?"

Said girl blushed at the mention of her beloved boyfriend, but answered the question non the less. "Yeah, h-he told me t-this morning when I w-woke up that he was t-taking me somewhere s-special tonight…" Hinata said, stuttering as usual.

"Yeah, Naruto better be taking you somewhere special! I've known him since we were little kids and knowing him, he better not be taking you out for ramen or something!" Sakura said, laughing along with Ino at the mention of Naruto taking Hinata out for ramen.

Tenten then looked at Ino, a gleam in her chocolate brown eyes. "And where are you and Shikamaru going tonight, _Ino_?"

Ino looked at Tenten indifferently, clearly at ease with hearing her boyfriends' name, unlike Hinata. "I actually have no clue whatsoever. I know he's doing something with me for Valentines' Day, but I don't know what."

The girls continued chatting, but Ino noticed that one person hadn't yet answered the special question of the day. Her eyes lit up with a spark of mischief as her ocean-blue gaze turned on a certain pink-head.

"So, Sakura…Do you have any idea what Deidara and you are doing on this oh-so _special_ day?"

Sakura's eyes looked at the blonde, and then sighed, closing her emerald orbs. "Actually, I don't know. We've been together for 2 years now, and I love him to death, and I know he loves me to death too. But-" Her throat clenched a little bit. She cleared it and went on "But lately…he's been really secretive and stuff like that. Usually, he'll tell me everything…but I _know_ he's hiding something. But he won't tell me anything… It's really bothering me, but I don't know how to…"

She trailed off as she noticed the strange looks her friends were giving her. Tenten wasn't looking at all, which she knew meant that she didn't want her to know something. Hinata was shifting her eyes all over the room, not wanting to look at Sakura. Ino was the only one looking at her, her gaze filled with knowledge mixed with mischief. Sakura glared at all three of them, knowing immediately they were hiding something from her.

"Spill. Now. I know you guys are hiding something."

"Sorry Sakura, not this time! You're right that we're hiding something, but we made a promise to a certain person not to tell you anything!" Ino told her with a smile way too big to be unforced.

"Does it have anything to do with Deidara?" I could feel a little bit of anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach at the things Deidara could have done that he didn't want her to know.

'And on Valentines' Day too!'

Again, my question was unanswered verbally, but I could see in Hinatas' eyes that she was trying hard not to spill something. Learning from experience, Sakura knew that whenever she was like that, it meant she was trying not to tell something important.

"Is it good or bad?" Sakura and Deidara had been together for 2 years, and the idea of him cheating on her or something made her furious at just thinking of it.

"Um- I have to, uh…go finish my laundry!" Tenten said quickly while getting up. "Bye Sakura!" She called over her shoulder hastily as she made her way to the restaurants' front door.

"U-uh, me t-too! Bye!" Hinata said in a quivering voice while following Tenten out the door. Only Ino was left.

Sakura turned her piercing gaze on her best friend. She was not happy. Her best friends were keeping secrets from her. They had never _ever_ done that before! She looked at Ino and spoke with a voice laced with anger and hurt.

"Ino, what are you guys not telling me? We never keep secrets from each other!"

Ino looked at me, her eyes telling me that she was very sorry. "Don't worry Sakura. All I'll say is that it's nothing bad, ok?"

"That _what _isn't bad?!"

She looked at her with regret and something else in her eyes. Happiness? Why the heck would _that_ be there?! "I'm sorry Sakura. I swore not to tell you anything." Ino got up, ready to leave but still talking. "Whatever you do, don't be mad and don't worry. Everything will turn out great." She smiled at Sakura, showing that it _would_ be alright. She started walking towards the front door and called back over her shoulder. "Bye Sakura!"

Said girl sighed and looked at the now 3 empty chairs with sadness. Her friends were keeping something from her. Ino said not to worry, and that it wasn't bad whatever they were hiding, but it bothered her anyway. She sighed again and got up.

'No use staying here when everyone else is gone.'

As Sakura walked home, her thoughts were racing with possibilities of what Deidara could have done. Ino said that it wasn't anything bad, bit it didn't stop thoughts from appearing in her head. The closer she got to the apartment she shared with Deidara, the angrier she was beginning to feel.

'What if he cheated on me with some slut? What if he's going to announce to me he's gay or something? What if he's not interested in me at all anymore? What if he's going to dump me?!'

Even though Deidara hadn't even done anything wrong and even though she knew he loved her more than anything in the world, she couldn't stop thinking about what he could be hiding from her. Her thoughts were also hiding the fact that maybe it _was_ something good.

As she stomped up the stairs and to the front door of her apartment, she furiously pulled her keys out of her purse and shoved them in the keyhole. Unlocking the door, she marched in and slammed it shut. Looking throughout the entire apartment, she unhappily found out that her blond boyfriend wasn't there.

"I bet he's out with some slut, treating her to lunch or something!" Sakura said to the empty air of the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

She sighed. She really shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but it was kind of hard _not_ to imagine Deidara with some slut when he wasn't home on_Valentines' Day_ without telling her where he was going, and not to mention he was being extremely secretive these past few weeks.

She had asked him about it a few times, but he just replied with an 'Oh, it's nothing' and then changed the subject or did something else. It was starting to _really _bother her now, and she didn't know what to do. She missed the old Deidara, _her_ Deidara. And now that he was gone on Valentines' Day without a clue where he could be (or with_who_ he could be with), she wanted nothing more than to see him so she could hit him, make him feel how she was feeling right now.

She sat on the living room couch and decided to lie down. Closing her angered and hurt eyes, she soon fell into a troubled sleep.

Sakura awoke some time later by the front door closing. Knowing who it was right away, she turned around so she was facing the back of the couch and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she heard _his_ footsteps approaching the living.

"Sakura? You there, un?"

Sakura heard him finally walk into the room. She knew he knew that she wasn't sleeping. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside the couch, one hand going to stroke her hair softly, the other on the side of the couch.

"Hey, un." She didn't respond. "I have an idea where we can go tonight." Still no response. "I was thinking maybe…maybe we could go to the Silver Rose restaurant…What do you think, un?"

She almost gasped. That was the same restaurant they went to on their first date 2 years ago. It was _their_ restaurant. Not to mention it was the most romantic restaurant it town. She had only been there once, but it was breath taking.

"So, um…when are we going?" She asked reluctantly. She was still angry at him none the less.

"At around 7 o'clock and it's 5 o'clock right now. Is that ok, un?" she noticed he was acting nervous.

'Maybe it's because he'd rather talk to his 'girlfriend'!'

"Yeah, it's _fine_!" She said with slight revulsion in her voice because of the mere thought of him being with another woman other than her. She could feel his confused and concerned gaze on her back.

"What's the matter, Sak? You know you can tell me anything, un?" The hurt and concern in his voice made her feel as if a hand had clenched around her heart, but she kept up a strong façade.

She sat up and without looking at the sky-blue she loved so much, she walked out of the living room and called over her shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go get ready!" She didn't need a whole 2 hours to get ready but just wanted to get away from Deidara at the moment. She couldn't say no to him, she just couldn't.

As she made her way out of the living room, she could almost feel his hurt and confusion radiating off of him in waves. It made her feel so guilty, but at the same time it made her satisfied. She was just as confused as he was, as hurt as he was at what he was doing this morning. He deserved it!

15 minutes before they left, Sakura came out of their- _the_ bedroom. Dressed in a sparkling, light-pink dress that came down to her ankles, small-heeled shoes and a touch of make-up, she made her way to the front door where Deidara was waiting for her, all dressed up for the night too.

Even though she wasn't looking at him as she put her jacket on, she could tell he was extremely nervous.

'What's wrong with him? He's got nothing to be nervous about! I should be the one who's nervous, going out with some one who probably cheated on me!'

As they made their way out the door and into Deidaras' car, Sakura stole a glance at her so-called boyfriend. He _was_ looking nervous, and it made her curious and a little bit concerned. In all the time they had been together, he had never seemed so nervous and it was bothering her.

As the car moved out of the small parking lot and onto the road, Sakura couldn't help but notice that at times, even though Deidaras' face had 'nervous' written all over it, his eyes held a spark of excitement mixed with happiness and…uncertainty? That's what it looked like…

As Sakura took the last bite of her meal, she glanced at Deidara. The nervousness was more apparent on his face, and the only thing in his eyes was excitement. No uncertainty or regret. A small part of her was slightly glad, but a big part was furious as an infuriating thought surfaced in her mind.

'Is he nervous and excited because he's breaking up with me?!'

That thought made her eyes water slightly, and it was a good thing that Deidara wasn't looking straight at her or he would of noticed that the rims of her eyes were about to overflow like a waterfall. She hastily blinked it away, and returned to her thoughts.

'I bet he's excited because he's finally getting rid of me and nervous because he's breaking up with his girlfriend who he had a relationship for 2 whole freaking God damn years!'

Again, her eyes watered. Why was he breaking up with her? What had she done to deserve being dumped and possibly cheated on? She angrily blinked away the unshed tears again.

'I can't believe he's gonna dump me on the most romantic day of the year…'

As Deidara finished his meal in turn, he called the waiter over to give him the bill. She glanced at him swiftly then looked away. He paid, by himself, for 2 full meals at a very expensive restaurant and she was very grateful for that. But even though her gratefulness was sincere, her anger still overpowered it.

As she looked at Deidara as they stood up to leave, she noticed that he was now quivering from being nervous and excited at the same time. So far, they had hardly talked during dinner, and he hadn't even mentioned anything that could lead to the subject of breaking up or cheating on each other. Up 'til now, he had still barely said anything during the whole night.

'Is this for real…?'

As they got in the car, he looked over at her. His expression was pure nervousness now, with sky-blue eyes filled with excitement again.

He turned to her and asked in a confident voice, as if trying to convince himself that what he was doing or about to do was the right thing.

"Hey…is it okay if we stop at the park, un? There's something-" He stopped himself, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. There's something I want to tell you, un." There was a note of hope in his voice. He was probably hoping that she wouldn't say no…

"Um…Ok."

She was kinda nervous herself. The park he was talking about was the place they had first met. It was the day that her old boyfriend Sasuke had dumped her for some…slut that wore clothes that showed more skin than they covered. She had been sitting in the only cherry blossom tree in the park, when along came a certain young man…

_It hurt so much, almost physically. 15 year-old Sakura had just seen her boyfriend Sasuke making out with the sluttiest girl in high school, Karin. He told her they were over, that she was a loser and that he was just faking all along. It _hurt_ a lot. She had decided to skip the rest of the school day and go to the park which was only a couple of blocks away from the school. She just had to get away from it all._

_And that was where she was now. Sitting in one of the high branches in the only cherry blossom tree in the entire park, she sobbed quietly, the only thing present to hear her cried were the cherry blossoms. She knew school was gonna be ending soon, and some students would start making their way to the park to enjoy a nice afternoon._

_She heard footsteps coming down the path and momentarily stopped her sobs, only sniffling a little._

_The footsteps came closer to the tree, and she barely held back an automatic sob._

"_Who's up there, un?"_

_It was a young man's voice, but thankfully not _his_ voice._

"_A girl whose heart just got broken" she replied truthfully, a sniffle escaping her._

_She heard a chuckle. "What's so funny?" She said, head snapping to where he was generally. She couldn't see him; hence the branches full of pink flowers._

"_Well, I just think it's kinda funny, un. You see, I just met a very pretty girl today who claimed to have had her heart broken. But you know what, un?" She could hear a little scraping of bark, signaling to her that he was climbing up._

"_What..?" She said, voice cracking._

"_That pretty girl realized that she was better off without her boyfriend, because her boyfriend wasn't good enough for her, un." He climbed up beside her and plopped down on her branch. "She also realized that Sasuke must have been blind if he couldn't see what he just lost, un."_

_She finally looked up at the young man beside her with astonishment. He had long blond hair tied in a loose half pony-tail with all the bangs over his right eye. The lone eye she could see was a brilliant captivating sky-blue. To say the least, he was handsome._

"_How did you know it was Sasuke…?"_

"_Well, it's all over the school, un! It was kinda hard to _not_ have heard about it when SasuGAY was screwing that Karin-bitch all over the school to get attention, un. If you ask me, I think you can do _way_ better without him, un!" He put on a charming and smile, which seemed to melt her broken heart back together and she smiled back._

_Was he trying to…cheer her up? If he was, it was working. And not only was he trying to cheer her up, but also insulting Sasuke at the same time! All she wanted to do now was hear Sasuke getting insulted, he deserved it! This mystery guy was also right about doing better with Sasuke. She could- _will _do better without that pathetic excuse of a person._

"_You know what, you're absolutely right! I can do better without him!" She laughed for the first time since the break-up. "I mean, we had _no_chemistry whatsoever, and he's so _emo_! He'd always say 'hn' or 'whatever' whenever I talked to him and in my opinion, it always made him sound so stupid." She said in a mocking voice, this time the guy laughing along with her._

_It was the hardest she laughed in a long time, and already she was feeling better, _much_better. Whenever he smiled, she could automatically feel an upwards pull at the corner of her lips. She looked him in the eye and smiled with her newfound happiness and also with gratitude._

"_Thank you so much, O mystery person!" She said in a joking voice, yet still sincere. "Thank you for not letting me become an emo!" He laughed with her at the statement._

"_No problem, O pretty girl, un!" He said back, smiling quite cutely, making her 'awww' mentally._

"_But really, thank you very much. You're right, and I should leave it in the past…" She looked at him and swung her legs back and forth under the branch. "So, mystery person, what is your name?"_

"_Deidara Iwa, and what may I ask is yours, pretty girl?" He asked, using the nickname he had labeled her with._

"_Sakura Haruno."_

_After that day, they went there everyday after school. They just sat there in that same tree, just talking and content to be in the others' presence. After a while, they grew even closer and a year later, when she was 16 and Deidara was 17, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She had accepted without a second thought, which brought them even closer together. Wherever one went, the other was always close behind. They became inseparable, never getting bored of the other. They loved each other to death, and she knew that Deidara would never hurt her in any way._

At least, that's what she thought up until now.

That was then and this was now. Sure, they had been in love for 2 years, maybe even ever since they met each other. But maybe Deidara was finally getting bored of her. Maybe he had found another woman who was for his type or something. Whatever he was going to tell her tonight, it wasn't good…

As they got out of the car near the park, they started walking down the path that led to the cherry blossom tree. Even though it was only mid-February, the tree was strangely in full bloom. It was well past dark now, and the shining moon made the flower petals shimmer. As they walked towards it with Deidara in lead, he stopped with his back turned towards her, hands in his pockets. Without turning around, he spoke to her in a confident, yet slightly nervous voice.

"Sakura, we need to talk, un."

'I _knew_ it! He_is _breaking up with me!' Her eyes watered and she unwillingly let out a small sniff.

The second Deidara heard that small sound, he whirled around with wide eyes. "Wait! It's n-not what you think it is, un!" He said loudly.

She gazed at him angrily, silent tears now streaming down her face. "I know damn well exactly what it is!" She yelled back at him.

"Oh, and what is it that you think I'm gonna do?!" He yelled back, a gleam of anger in his eyes.

"I know exactly what you're hiding, Deidara! I know exactly what it is that you're gonna do! And you know what I think? I think that you're a jerk!" She furiously screamed at him, all the suppressed emotions of the events of the whole day coming forth.

"W-what…?" He asked hurtfully, all traces of anger, excitement and nervousness gone in a flash. A new spark came to his eyes "You- …How could you know, un?"

"I just do, ok!?" She yelled back, despite his tone. "I _know_ that you're gonna break up with me! And you know what, I think-" She cut herself off when she noticed the alarmed and bewildered look on Deidaras' face.

"Sakura, how in the_world_ the you get that ridiculous idea in your head, un?!" He asked in an alarmed voice. Taking a few steps so he was right in front of Sakura, he put both his hands on either side of her jaw-bone, and lowered himself so he was looking at her eye-to-eye.

"Sakura, _who_ told you I was breaking up with you?" He demanded in a serious voice she didn't hear too often.

She was now hesitant to reply to his question. "N-nobody…It's just that there was so many hints. First, you've been so secretive these past few weeks and I knew you were keeping something. Second, my friends knew that you were gonna do something tonight, yet they didn't tell me. Third, I had no idea where you had gone this morning. I thought you had gone to spend Valentines' Day with some other woman." He snorted at the thought.

"Sak, I wouldn't want to spend any day with someone other than you, you should know that, un!"

Sakura sighed shakily. "Yeah…Also, every time I thought about what you were doing this morning or what you were keeping from me, absurd thoughts came to my head. For example, I thought you were gonna take me here just so you could break up with me…" She laughed quietly. "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"You were _very_ wrong!" He looked deep into her eyes and spoke again. "Sakura, I don't want you to think that ever again, ok, un? You _know _I would never break up with you." He laughed quietly too. "Besides, if I lost you, I'd turn into another Sasu_gay,_un."

Sakura laughed along with him, filled with euphoria that he wasn't leaving her. "Yeah, we wouldn't want _that_ happening!"

They were full-out laughing by now. As they finally calmed down a minute later, Sakura leaned her forehead against Deidaras' forehead and spoke quietly. "So, if you're not breaking up with me, why did you drag me all the way out here? I'm sure it wasn't just for star-gazing."

There it was again, that nervous look in his eyes and on his face. His right hand automatically shoved itself into its respectful pocket. He looked her straight in the eye and spoke with a confidence she had never heard before.

"W-well, you know I said before that I wanted to talk to you, right, un?" He asked with pure confidence now and all traces of nervousness gone.

"Right…" She silently urged him to go one with a warm gaze of her sparkling green eyes.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, almost 2 years now. Every day since I first met you, I've loved you more than you could ever imagine, un."

'He knows that I know that. Where is he going with this?'

"I know that sometimes we disagree on stuff, and that sometimes we don't always get along like a 'perfect couple' should, un. I also know that we're not perfect at all. To the world, I'm not perfect and you're not perfect, un." His eyes now held a certainty and truth that made her heart pound. "But to me, you're my world, Sakura, un. You're the person that I live for for every single day. My only happiness comes from you, and I couldn't imagine living without you, un."

'Wow…that's_really_ deep… I still don't know where he's going with- …Oh…My…Freaking…God…'

He took a deep breath, and continued, putting all of his heart into it. "So, Sakura Haruno, daughter of Hana and Aizawa Haruno, senior of Konaha High, my girlfriend, the love of my life…" He knelt down on one knee and finally withdrew his hand from his pocket, not breaking his gaze from hers, and flipped open the top of a small box that held a single, light pink diamond ring with the diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom flower.

"Sakura Haruno…Will you marry me?" He asked, voice filled with all the passion and love he had.

She cried. She cried with happiness she had never felt before. The thought of being with Deidara forever made her mind go blank, no thought, good or bad, running through her head. All that there was was this moment, the moment that they would never forget. She sobbed loudly, not being able to utter a single word.

When Deidara saw her crying right after he pronounced those 4 words, he automatically assumed the opposite thing. He sighed painfully and closed the box that held the ring in it and stood up, turning away. Sakura looked at him questionably, still sobbing audibly.

He sighed again, this time with pain _and _hurt. "It's ok, un. You don't have to say yes…I just thought that this would be-"

"Yes"

"-the right-…What, un?" He turned around in disbelief, eyes visibly wet.

"Yes, Deidara! Yes!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck where it fit so perfectly. "Deidara, can't you see that I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you? I love you more than you will ever know! I'm crying right now because I'm so happy! Yes, I will marry you, Deidara Iwa! Yes!" She said with excitement and bliss in her voice, still crying.

She could feel tears falling on her back as Deidara hugged her, an indication that he was crying too.

"I love you, un"

She smiled. _This_ was the Deidara she knew, not the nervous, stuttering one.

"I love you, too"

"Happy Valentines' Day, un"

She kissed his neck, both of them now crying silently.

"Happy Valentines' Day."

* * *

**There you go! If you ask me, I found this terribly cheesy XD! Review please!  
**


End file.
